


Paper Cranes

by RocketZap



Series: Friday Night Fights [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, No comfort?, Post-Wedding, Tags Are Hard, There are minor ships to be revealed, super light fluff, why are you still reading tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketZap/pseuds/RocketZap
Summary: Someone is getting married. Mina left a lot of things unsaid.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Friday Night Fights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163297
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Another Friday Night Fights prompt! This time, Valentines edition. I have two very different stories (and ships) in store for this prompt so, I hope you guys enjoy this minayeon version!
> 
> (It's also a vv slow start so I'm sorry.)
> 
> Here's the link to @promptsforthestrugglingauthor's profile: http://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com
> 
> Here's the link to the prompt: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/642315178864738304/writing-prompt-731
> 
> Prompt:  
>  _And with that quick little "I love you", everything began to change._

\--------------

It's been a long time since Mina has seen Nayeon going _this_ wild at a party. Well, seen her really, but this was a different case. Nayeon letting loose is something rare to see. She never lets herself get blackout drunk. Never lets herself dance like there's no tomorrow on the dance floor. Never goes home with someone. Never even had a hangover. So seeing Nayeon drink at least four tequila shots in a row and drag half of their friends to the dancefloor? It was something new. But it makes Mina happy because, when was the last time Nayeon looked and was this free about herself?

(She knows exactly when but chooses not to answer).

Mina smiles to herself and nurses her drink while half listening to a few of the stories a guest was telling her at the bar. She couldn't really hear him, which was a win-lose situation, due to how loud the speakers were and how the bass was bursting through the walls. She would just smile and reply with a _"really?"_ in return, she just hopes that the last thing the guest said was somewhere related to that. 

She doesn't know if she regrets leaving her friends' side and sat at the open bar but settles for this for now, it's better than being in a crowd with bodies pushing against her despite the said bodies being her friends. She didn't want to risk ruining her somewhat expensive suit by flying martinis and vodka.

As the rave party songs die down and the song turns into something slow for waltzing. It was later on to the night where the songs have been switching from college frat house party (not that Mina knew how frat parties happen) to fancy dinner ball songs, so this was nothing new.

The crowd dissipates. Leaving only a couple of people to dance with their partners. 

Mina spots Nayeon, who is about to leave the floor with Dahyun trailing behind her and leaving four of their friends behind dancing with their partners. She immediately chugs her drink and excuses herself from the gentleman that has been entertaining her for the past 15 minutes and makes her way to Nayeon, heels clicking on the wooden floor. She stops in front of the said girl, with Dahyun nodding understandingly and leaving them.

"May I have this dance?" She asks Nayeon, offering her hand and bowing slightly.

Nayeon chuckles at the gesture and takes her hand. "Of course."

\-------

Mina is lost.

Of course she is.

She was never the one on the passenger seat and giving out instructions, so of course she would rarely be in the driver seat as well. But here she was, driving alone at an unknown place just because she was too stubborn to say yes to Jihyo accompanying her and driving for them. Add to that, she had rented a car for this small vacation, a car she knew nothing about in terms of controls.

They were in Jeju for the wedding. The wedding of the century they say but really it was just them and at least 100 people attending, and it's not like they're famous or anything (maybe a little bit, but she won't admit to that). She's been there at the venue multiple times already for the past month and still, she's lost. The flower shop was literally a 20 minute drive from the resort and now she's an hour on the road with no signs of traffic _and_ the resort.

It was annoying the hell out of her that she might as well open the driver's side window and start cursing at all the Jeju residents for building the roads like a maze (when in reality the roads were pretty simple to understand. If only she could lower down her pride a bit more, she would admit that she's not really the best at directions), or alternatively she could make the logical decision of pulling up, opening the driver's side window, and asking for directions. But her pride would never live that down so she never does, instead she thinks of a <em> _more_ </em> logical decision (she thinks it is) of looking for the map that she _surely_ knows is attached on the invitation.

Mina groans to herself and feels for the invitation on the passenger seat, trying to keep her eyes on the road. She finally finds it, opening it when she reaches a stoplight.

  
  


**_Please join us for the wedding of  
_ ** ****

**_Chou Tzuyu & Son Chaeyoung_ **

**_February 17, 2025_ **

**_Jeju, South Korea_ **

**_R.S.V.P_ **

**_[×] Yes [ ] No_ **

**_*Directions to the resort is attached to this invitation_ **

  
  


She doesn't know why she even crossed out the RSVP when Tzuyu literally asked her to be one of her bridesmaids the night after Chaeyoung said yes to her, either way she was going to attend the wedding. How could she not?

She lifts the invitation made with burnt paper, up showing the small card with a map on it and detaches it. She thanks whoever thought of attaching directions to invitations and started driving again as soon as the stoplight turned green.

Jeju looked as beautiful as ever. The sunny _weather_ but cool breeze making Mina actually roll down her window and stick out an arm. She feels the breeze touch her skin despite her thick jacket but doesn't complain because when was the last time she ever did this?

With that, it only took her 2 left turns and a right turn to get to the resort. Turns out, she was circling the whole damn place and kept on missing the entrance by chance and sheer frustration. 

She arrives and parks between two empty spaces, bringing the files and the fake flower petals of each flower used for the venue and bouquets (to be honest, she doesn't know why such things exist but takes it anyway) given to her by the florist at the flower shop. The bridesmaid checks the files while walking to the elevator, making sure not to miss anything; it surprises her on how much money Chaeyoung and Tzuyu spent _just_ for flowers after checking the file, but then this is her Chaengie after all, the most romantic person she ever met so of course she'll give the best for Tzuyu. And in return? Tzuyu lets her be the free-spirited Chaeyoung everyone knows, the chaotic, artistic, person she is and Tzuyu loves all of that, of course she does. 

However while walking and recounting the papers she bumps into someone in a hurry, sending everything she was holding on the floor, including herself.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry."

_Oh my God that voice._

Mina quickly _gets_ up and tries to gather the scattered _papers_ and necessities in her bag that was spread out on the floor (it was as if someone was shooting some sort of advertisement of each product, then slapped a poster on the floor and called it a day). She looks down, trying to avoid facing the person who bumped into her, not wanting to socialize of some sort.

She was about to grab the last thing that fell out of her small handbag (her chapstick) when a hand, the size of her face, speedily takes it away. She shuts her eyes forcefully, silently wincing knowing that she's going to face this person sooner or later. She stands up slowly, opening her eyes in the process and looks at her. The woman freezes for a moment, her face looks shocked and confused but when she realizes that it was Mina who bumped into her, it drops, her lips curling into a smile and turns into a mix of excitement.

"Minari?!" The woman squeals.

Mina shyly smiles, biting her bottom lip. "Hi Nayeon-unnie."

"Is it actually you?!" Nayeon squeals again, grabbing Mina's shoulders to pull her closer then squishes her cheeks. "IT IS YOU!" She concludes, hugging the younger which surprises Mina the second time around.

"Hi."

"What do you mean 'hi'?! Aren't you happy to see me?! It's been years!"

Mina lightly chuckles (a bit awkwardly but Nayeon doesn't notice it anyway) and the other joins her. "I guess it has been."

"Duh! What, three years or something?"

The bridesmaid nods unsurely, "Yeah I think so." 

She thinks it's been two or three years since they've seen each other and they weren't even able to talk a lot due to the chaos that happened (Hint: it involved Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, and surprisingly ever so sweet Sana getting themselves into trouble with spray paint cans and the hospital while Jihyo was screaming her head off on the three. The rest just stood there watching everything unfold). And the one before that was a small celebratory dinner of Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's engagement and their departure for a month. The two were going to explore a few western places that allowed homosexual marriages and was thinking of getting married there instead (which actually doubles or triples their expenses) but luckily for them, a few months after that trip, South Korea legalized the act, saving them tons of money. That night was great and filled with tons of mini surprises so, naturally they weren't able to actually talk alone or about a lot of things for that matter.

They stand still for a moment, Nayeon's hand holding Mina's arm softly. They were just staring and smiling at each other for a while, thinking of what to say next until Nayeon snaps them both out of their trance.

"Anyways, uhm, sorry I bumped into you. I'm in a hurry right now Jeongyeon and Dahyun are probably waiting for me and getting impatient, you know maid of honor things or whatever." She apologizes. "Sorry for keeping you, I'll get going now yeah?" She points at the exit door.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Mina waves her hand in dismissal. "I'll see you soon Nayeon-unnie."

"Let's catch up soon!" She insisted, squeezing Mina's arm lightly and jogging to the exit.

"Drive safe!" Mina _tries_ to shout before Nayeon lets out of her sight. She hears a faint _"Will do Minari!"_ , then Mina leaves to go to Tzuyu's room.

As soon as Mina steps into the elevator and presses the 17th floor button, she dramatically sighs and wants to slide down the wall like in the movies. But she doesn't because who knows there might be someone watching and that would make her more embarrassed and hurt her ego, so no playing the main character role for her today (or everyday for that matter). She wanted to slap herself over that _nearly_ one sided awkward conversation with Nayeon. She didn't expect to see Nayeon so soon into the wedding, moreover she didn't expect her to look _that_ gorgeous with her hair tied into a messy bun, wearing a white shirt under her caramel colored coat (gorgeous was an understatement she realizes, but settles with it). She knew Nayeon was Tzuyu's maid of honor, while Dahyun was Chaeyoung's, Jeongyeon just tagging along since the duo knows _nothing_ about weddings and she was the knowledgeable one. Being the Yoo Jeongyeon everyone knows, she helps them. So either way as a bridesmaid, the universe would do funny things to make them meet again after the incident. Even if it means during their best friends' wedding. Even if it means Mina thinks she isn't ready yet.

She double checks all her things (which she should've done before getting into the elevator) before stepping out of the elevator. Once she's finished she was on the move, her heels still clicking despite the carpeted floor under her. She nearly goes the opposite direction, good thing for her she can read numbers.

Mina scans the extra keycard Tzuyu gave her on the door handle and enters, not noticing the small noises coming from the bedroom.

"Hey Tzu- AHHH!" Her words fall out of her mouth as she screams. Then another two sets of screams were followed and the next thing they know they're having a screaming match at the honeymoon suite of the resort.

Mina immediately turns around and covers her eyes as soon as she sees Chaeyoung on top of Tzuyu who, thank God, both were still fully clothed.

She now knows why Tzuyu was the one who proposed first. Goddess Tzuyu wanting to dominate for a sec-

She hears a loud thud on the floor a few meters away from her. "MINA-UNNIE WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Chaeyoung shouts.

"TZUYU HAD ME PICK UP THE FAKE PETALS OR WHATEVER AND FILES FROM THE FLORIST. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The soft spoken girl shouts back, still holding on tightly to her bag and the folder, eyes shut.

"WELL-"

"Babe, stop shouting," Tzuyu intervenes. Mina hears a soft _"sorry."_ from the floor and some shifting on the bed.

"Mina-unnie you can open your eyes and turn around it's not like we were doing anything bad." Tzuyu chuckles and rolls her eyes playfully.

Mina turns around slowly and opens her eyes. There she sees Chaeyoung sitting on the carpeted floor, rubbing her lower back and hair sticking out on different angles; while Tzuyu, whose cheeks are dusted pink, still looks like a goddess sitting on the bed wearing a playful smile.

"Yeah well it's not like everyday you see your two friends who, might I add, are like my little sisters, in the process of making a baby." Mina walks to the edge of the bed, placing down the folder by Tzuyu's feet.

"It's not like I can-"

"Nope! I'm not hearing any of it!" Mina interjects before Chaeyoung could even finish.

Chaeyoung stands up from the cold floor that was freezing her butt, her mouth opening and closing, trying to think of a rebuttal to Mina's words but nothing comes out. Tzuyu on the other hand, reaches for her fiance's trembling hands, trying to suppress a laugh over the situation.

"Thank you, unnie." The youngest utters, pulling Chaeyoung to sit with her.

"Of course anything for my baby Tzuyu. As for you," she points at the cub. "You're not supposed to be here."

Chaeyoung's cheeks start to turn into a deep red color again, remembering what she and Tzuyu were doing minutes earlier before Mina barged into the room.

"Uh… well…"

"And you guys aren't supposed to be seeing each other the day before! What are you doing?!" Mina panics, dropping her bag on the floor and tries to pry off Chaeyoung from Tzuyu who has been everything but helpful.

"Aish unnie, we'll see each other anyways at the get together tonight." Tzuyu says, who pulled her fiance back into her arms and hugged her.

Chaeyoung, who senses an opportunity to talk back, lights up. "Yeah! Remember? You weren't around during our bachelorette parties? So we're here now holding one together, because we love you so much and we know you missed everyone and of course we want everyone to hangout before the day itself."

Right. Mina _missed_ it a week ago. She didn't mean to and wanted to actually celebrate with them, this is a big milestone for the two after all. Additionally, they were supposed to do the punishments over who lost the bet on who's getting married first. But Mina failed to show up. She was on the way to the venue when her father called asking if she was free since he needed help with the company. She was going to say no, wanting to keep her promise to Tzuyu and Jihyo, but remembered that Nayeon was going to be there. She planned it and is the maid of honor, so of course she was going to be there. And when opportunity arises, you grab it. Even at the expense of something else, may it be your happiness or someone else's. There's no in between.

Mina rolls her eyes and nods in defeat, letting go of the smallest in the process. "Yeah whatever." She sits on the edge of the bed, in front of the two brides.

The two claps excitedly and jumps to hug Mina. "It's still bad luck though." Mina mutters under her breath, letting go of the two.

"Please if you're talking about bad luck, I've already had it ever since I started dating this girl here." Tzuyu jokingly slaps Chaeyoung on the shoulder.

The cub looks to her direction, offended, pouting even. "What does that mean?" She questions, her puppy eyes watering up bit by bit as she pouts.

The taller chuckles at the sight, "It was a joke baby, but do you remember when we first started dating you tried cooking for our first month together but ended up burning the food, half of your left eyebrow, and breaking the stove just by a pasta dish?"

Chaeyoung nods slowly.

"Wait how do you-" Mina's words fall out of her mouth as Tzuyu starts another story.

"Also that time when you first came over then you gave Kaya and Butter something and then they started vomiting everywhere so we spent the day at the vet?"

She agrees again.

_Poor Kaya and Butter._

"Also-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, I'm sorry." Chaeyoung apologizes while still pouting, but now she's clinging on to the taller girl like a koala.

Tzuyu and Mina laugh at her suffering. "It's okay babe, it was a joke anyways." She answers, kissing the pout away. "And I still love you after everything." She adds.

Mina makes a gagging sound at the sudden show of affection between the two. "Really? Right in front of my salad?"

The two grins, "It's not like it's the first time Mina-unnie." Chaeyoung prolongs her name and playfully pokes her arm.

"Yeah because the first time was literally 10 minutes ago, don't play with me Chaengie." She stares the younger down.

The three of them stare at each other intensely for a few seconds, then they burst into fits of laughter. Whatever this was, it was a dumb joke. It's always been like this, it starts with a serious topic or something embarrassing, then something sentimental, back to embarrassing, and finally another serious topic.

Mina hopes they don't do the last part.

"Please- send me- a- message next- next time." Mina coughs out in between fits of laughter, holding onto Tzuyu's shoulder and clutching her stomach.

"Sorry unnie, that was entirely my fault." Tzuyu apologizes, still laughing.

Mina waves a hand in dismissal, signalling that it was okay.

"But seriously unnie, be there tonight please?" Chaeyoung pleads, using her puppy eyes on Mina this time.

"Of course Chaeyoung-ah, it's not like I can find a flight out of Jeju at this hour." She chuckles lightly.

"And Mina-unnie?" Tzuyu calls out.

Mina returns a hum, acknowledging the maknae.

"Talk. You guys need to talk."

Mina hoped too late.

"Yeah unnie. We know you've been wanting to since the dinner." Chaeyoung chimes in. 

"And no we're not accepting the same thing you guys had during that dinner _'hey how have you been Mina?', 'oh I've been well Nayeon-unnie, what about you?', 'I've been good as well'_. Then there's this small awkward tension and silence for a few seconds and when Nayeon-unnie was about to confront you, you walk away and steal my fiance from me!" She complains, her hand flailing in exaggeration nearly hitting both Mina and Tzuyu. 

Chaeyoung might be lacking in the height department but her arms are longer than a meter stick and could be considered as a helicopter propeller if she moves them as fast (add Dahyun's broken, stuttering, nervous laugh, then you have a helicopter flying).

"Yeah, what Chaeyoung is saying is right unnie. It's now or never and it's heartbreaking seeing you regret things."

_Of course these two will gang up on me._

"We already talked! And I think I'm okay now." She counters.

"Unnie, I just said we won't accept that." Chaeyoung whines in protest, tugging Mina's arm like a kid.

"Please? Do it for both Chaeng and I at least."

The eldest groans, shutting her eyes forcefully and rubs the bridge of her nose. These two have been really abusing their cute powers recently. It was weird seeing the two do a lot of aegyo, especially with last minute wedding preparations and changes. They didn't have to, really, the seven of them are whipped for the two that they'll literally _do anything_ they ask them to without the effort. So this seeing Chaeyoung look like _'Puss in Boots'_ from _Shrek_ and Tzuyu looking like Aphrodite with her irresistible charms? It makes Mina want to sew her eyes shut. But Mina is a part of those seven whipped friends so she doesn't.

"Okay fine, for the both of you." She concludes, standing up from the soft _probably desecrated_ bed and walks to the door.

The two brides cheer at the answer, satisfied by Mina's answer. They bid goodbye to their unnie and as soon as Mina was halfway out, Tzuyu adds a little follow up from their conversation. "Do it for yourself too!" Mina mutters a _"Yeah, I'll do it for me too."_ , mindlessly as she shuts the door. It took her until she reached the elevator what she had just said and slaps her forehead in return, not wanting to smudge her makeup.

_Might as well._

\-------

The party hadn't even started and everyone in the room was already on their second bottle of beer and on their third tequila shot (well for Mina she was just halfway through her first bottle and had only taken one shot out of three). It was just a small get together between the nine of them. No other friends, no family members or relatives, no random party crashers, no nothing. Just them old highschool friends having a small reunion the night before two out of nine of them get married. And hopefully none of them get drunk enough to do something stupid or get a huge hangover the next day.

"Come on Mitang drink more!" Sana begs, handing the girl two more shots of tequila as Mina just downed one.

"No Satang, that's too much already." She declines, pushing over Sana's filled hands carefully to not spill the shots.

"Please Minari?" Momo joins in, pushing the shot glasses back to her.

"Right! Where was the organization girl that used to party every friday night right now?!" 

Mina winces at the title. Every Friday night was an exaggeration, it was only once a month when hell week was getting too much or after finals. She had already forgotten that she used to be an organization member back in their college days, sororities weren't and aren't a thing in South Korea and the next best thing are organizations. Organizations that had Friday night parties for god knows what and Mina regrets attending those parties, those hangovers and drunk calls and confessions weren't worth it (or at least that's what she thinks).

"Who's that? I don't know that person, whoever you're pertaining to." She says taking the shot glasses from Sana's hands anyways.

"There you go! Let loose Minari!" Jeongyeon cheers, handing Mina another bottle of beer to drink. "I didn't think you'd touch another glass after that one shot earlier." She adds, sitting down between Momo and Sana on the floor in front of her.

"God, you too Jeong? Are you guys on some sort of agenda to get me blackout drunk?"

"Eh, not really but we could if you want us to." Sana clinging onto Jeongyeon and Momo placing her head on the older's shoulder (which promptly makes Jeongyeon wrap her arm around Momo). The other two snickers and drinks their own bottle of whatever alcohol they have.

_God, these three will be the death of me._

Mina rolls her eyes. "Whatever." Then downs her two shots that Sana gave. She cringes at the taste and immediately bites into the lime that came with it, sucking on its juices. She doesn't remember how tequila burns her throat this bad then spots the salt plate in front of her, which she forgot to take some before the shot. 

Mina groans at the bitter taste left in her mouth and the burning on her throat (she'd rather have straight soju than whatever tequila is made out of). "Don't we have any soda here?"

The three shake their heads, saying that she should wait for the others to come back with some.

The others, being Dahyun, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Jihyo (for good measure), were out and buying alcohol outside the resort to avoid the unnecessarily expensive ones (but still Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were dragged into buying since they were going to pay, poor kids got ripped off by their own unnies). While Mina and the others were left alone at Chaeyoung's room and started drinking on their own after Jeongyeon's persuasion.

Mina hasn't drank in a while or even got tipsy. Being somewhat the personal assistant of her own father was tiring, she didn't get enough vacation days or have more than an hour of lunch break. She always had to follow him around everywhere he goes like a dog on a leash. Living a normal adult life was thrown right out of the window as soon as she started working for him. She practically had to file this leave 2 months beforehand only to be cut short because of something important. So might as well make the most of it with the people she loves.

She grabs her bottle and chugs it down in one go. The other three stare in shock at Mina's sudden and impulsive actions, eyes wide and mouth agape. The girl always hated beer but here she is chugging it like water.

"What?" Mina asks, putting down the bottle she had just finished.

Jeongyeon snaps out of it first, "You hate beer." She says, grabbing the empty bottle and placing it on the floor beside Sana along with the other empty ones.

"Well, it's the only thing we have right now, right?"

"Fair point." They all shrug, agreeing with the answer given.

Momo stands up from her position and hands Mina her phone. "I'm going to the bathroom. Mitang hold my phone please."

"Don't trip please, Momoring." Sana warns her, assisting the _maybe_ tipsy woman in passing through (to be honest, no one really knows when Momo is tipsy, the way she walks and talks sometimes is nearly the same as her drunken state).

As Momo wobbly enters the bathroom, Sana suddenly beams and turns to Jeongyeon, "I forgot to ask earlier! Do you carry it everywhere you guys go?" She asks.

Mina turns to look at Jeongyeon in confusion, not knowing what this 'it' is. "Bring what?"

Jeongyeon blushes and sheepishly scratches the back of her neck. "Oh, it's uh-"

Then something clicks and a door slams open. There stood by the entrance were both Jihyo and Dahyun, and behind them were the three girls carrying the alcohol and chips.

"Jihyo-yah you're back!" Sana excitedly stands up and runs to the girl, crashing her into a hug.

"Sana-yah I was only gone for a while…" She trails off, hugging the taller back anyways.

"Is it so bad to miss my girlfriend?"

Jihyo shakes her head, grinning, and leans in. Before she knows it, Mina immediately covers her eyes, there's no way she's going to witness another one on the same day. Then she hears a string of gagging from everyone in the room. The two stick out their tongues in protest and blow raspberries from their reaction.

"Alright what's the ruckus going on here?" Momo questions, emerging from the bathroom. "Oh, it's just you guys." She disappointedly points out, grabbing the plastic bags full of alcohol from Nayeon and Chaeyoung.

"Fancy seeing you here too, Momo." Nayeon sarcastically says with a soft laugh, rolling her eyes as Momo passed by.

"Likewise."

"Mina-unnie, you're here!" Dahyun exclaims. She runs in between Jihyo and Sana, her feet creating small thumps, and crashes on top of Mina.

"Oh God, calm down." Mina chuckles at the adrenaline rushed kid, hugging back her small petite frame. "Hi, Hyunnie."

"Hi! I missed you so much, unnie." Dahyun mutters, voice muffled as she buries herself deeper into Mina's neck, which tickles the older.

"I missed you too Hyunnie, but that really tickles." She giggles at the actions of the younger. She rubs her back, soothingly until Dahyun lets go.

Dahyun settles down beside her and the others settle down beside their partners, which promptly leaves Nayeon to sit down beside Mina. She stiffens at the way their arms brush and how their legs are somewhat overlapping due to the small space for nine girls. Normally, she wouldn't mind, but it's been _years_ since anything happened and she finds it too awkward for any type of contact between them. She just wishes Momo took the seat beside her instead and not the other way around.

"Anyways, what did you guys get? And what took you all so long?" Jeongyeon asks, bringing out the bottles from the plastic bags Momo stole from Nayeon and Tzuyu. She brought out at least 10 bottles of flavored soju, three huge bottles of soda, nine bottles of yakult, and one small carton of chocolate milk. "And what's the chocolate milk for?" She adds, holding the carton up.

"Well Dahyun-unnie stumbled upon a small group of kittens on the way out of the store-" Tzuyu starts but gets cut off, "-AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE THEIR MOMMY _CAT_ WITH THEM AND THEY LOOKED HELPLESS AND CUTE I WANTED TO TAKE THEM IT'S-" by Dahyun who's flustered and red from the explaining, arms flailing around. 

"Dahyunie, sweetie, breathe for me please." Jihyo pleads for the sake of Dahyun's life, to which the younger follows.

"So is that why we have a box?"

"This?" Chaeyoung holds up a medium sized blue _box_ that was covering half of her face. They all answer with a nod, asking Chaeyoung to continue. "No, uh this is the result of our bets back in college and a bottle of vodka that Jihyo-unnie was able to sneak in. The chocolate milk is to make up for Dahyun since we couldn't get the kittens."

"Give me choccy milk."

Jeongyeon passes the chocolate milk and hands it to Dahyun with her grabby hands and pout. She immediately beams as she takes a sip and calms down from her kitten breakdown.

"With that question answered, open the box Chaengie! I want to see who lost!" Nayeon yelled, slapping Mina's arm in excitement. The other yelps in pain, surprised at the sudden action. Jeongyeon always said that Nayeon's slapping out of pure joy didn't hurt her a lot, but this, this slapping to Mina felt like she was a volleyball getting spiked by a professional.

"Yah! Nayeon-unnie Jeongyeon is literally right beside you, you're hurting our Mitang." Momo hissed, placing an arm between Nayeon's huge hand and Mina's small arm.

"Sorry, sorry Mina. Just got too excited." She apologizes. Mina didn't seem to mind and waved her hand dismissively, then started rubbing the area where Nayeon was hitting. "It's okay unnie, anyways continue Chaeng."

"Okay okay, Sana-unnie would you like to do the honors?" The younger hands over the box to Sana.

"I would love to!" She takes it and opens it up, reading aloud the folded piece of paper on top.

"Okay so, the bet we made was who was going to get married first."

Mina's face loses color at the words, she knew right away what she wrote there nearly 10 years ago and that she lost immediately to the bet.

"First up we have Momo, who wrote Chaeyoung as the first to get married." To which the said girl whispers a _'hell yes!'_.

"Second we have me, who wrote Chaeyoung as well. So, yay me."

"Third we have Dahyunie, who wrote Tzuyu. So congrats Dahyun, you're safe tonight!"

"Really? Dahyun-unnie, why me?" Tzuyu asks in disbelief, grabbing the paper from Sana's hand.

Dahyun ponders for a moment. "I don't know. Knowing my bro here is a romantic at heart she would find ways to marry you after college." She teases and playfully shoves Chaeyoung's shoulder. "And I just found you really beautiful back then, who wouldn't want to marry you right?"

The others agree at the logic in murmurs and move on.

"Fourth we have Chaeyoung, who wrote Tzuyu. And! And! She wrote a reason why, and I quote, _'because I know myself will marry her as soon as I get the money for a ring.'_."

They all coo at Chaeyoung's words, which makes the cub blush in embarrassment and hide behind Tzuyu. They giggle, raising their bottles to a toast, shouting _'To Tzuyu and Chaeyoung!'_. Then, take their individual sips and move on to the list.

"Next we have Tzuyu, who wrote Momo, surprisingly."

Everyone turns to Tzuyu with a questioning look.

"I thought she and her ex would last." The maknae quickly defends, sipping on her soda.

"Yeah, no he's too toxic for my liking." Momo returns, raising her shot glass, toasting it with Jeongyeon (who witnessed everything that had happened between Momo and her stupid ass ex), and downs it without any lime or chaser. "Alright, what's Tzuyu's punishment?"

"What's written here is that she'll chug a whole bottle of soju, drink two shots of whatever there is available, elephant spin for 10 seconds, and then arm wrestle Jihyo."

"Wait what? Why me?" Jihyo doubted, pointing to herself and eyes furrowed in confusion.

Tzuyu nonchalantly shrugs, "You were the only one who could beat Nayeon-unnie in arm wrestling."

"Wait babe, are you sure about the drinking part?"

"No." Tzuyu responds, then proceeds to grab an unopened bottle of soju and standing up on the free space left in the room.

"What?! Wait can we drop the shot please? I don't want my fiance to feel like shit tomorrow." Chaeyoung begs for Tzuyu, who didn't complain about the dare.

They allow it because poor maknae who was already scammed by her unnies for alcohol, now has to drink the said alcohol the night before her own wedding.

She stands at the near end of the room by the windows, the bottle opened already for the punishment. She was barefoot, both her thick blue sweater and black jeans were rolled up. The others bring out their phones (if Sana and Momo's phones are still considered as the said object, then sure) to take a video and Jihyo folding her shirt sleeves to prepare for the arm wrestling.

This is going to end badly.

The countdown finishes and Tzuyu chugs the whole bottle in 20 seconds, not even cringing at the taste. Then she begins her 10 second elephant spin, steadily. She completes it with no problem but she staggers trying to stand up properly, nearly slamming face first and kissing the floor in the process. She poorly sits on the floor in front of Jihyo and brings out her arm.

"Are you sure about this Tzuyu-yah?" Jihyo questions, concerned over the maknae and helps her sit up properly.

"Yep. A bet is a bet, just really dizzy right now." She answers in slurs.

Everyone looks at her, worry filled in their eyes but they continue anyways. Chaeyoung and Mina's arms are surrounding Tzuyu readily in case she topples over trying to beat Jihyo in arm wrestling.

"Ready?" Momo asks.

The two nods as an answer.

"Start!"

It started out with them not even moving from the middle. Their arms were shaking a little too violently on the vanity chair that turned into a makeshift table. Tzuyu's eyes looked a little loopy, probably still lightheaded from the one bottle and spin, but it was filled with determination as she stared down at her unnie in front of her. Jihyo was slowly overpowering her though, pinning down Tzuyu's arm. Everyone was watching intensely at the battle. Chaeyoung was close to pushing Tzuyu's arm to beat her Jihyo-unnie, Mina wanted to pull Tzuyu off because of how shitty she looks, Sana and Momo were getting giddy that Jihyo was winning, Jeongyeon was massaging Jihyo's free shoulder while Nayeon was clinging onto her, feeling a little anxious and the tension between the two players. And Dahyun? Dahyun was just sitting there with her chocolate milk (and a shot on the other hand, no one knows why she's drinking both at the same time) cheering for whoever was winning at the moment.

Then a sudden turn of events happened. As if Tzuyu's gears started working after a whole minute of staying in the middle, she literally smoothly pinned down Jihyo's arm on the velvet seat. Everyone roars as the tables turned. A string of prolonged _'No!'_ came from the two older Japanese and Jeongyeon, then head pats and echoed _'Good Job, Tzuyu-yah!'_ was given to Tzuyu. Jihyo loses, a pout forming on her face while Tzuyu was smiling from ear to ear, happy for her victory. She lays down on the carpeted floor, breathing heavily and puts her head on Chaeyoung's lap.

"I'm never chugging down _any_ type of alcohol again in 20 seconds." She claims, closing her eyes. Mina reaches for her hand and starts rubbing the back of it soothingly, creating patterns.

"No one told you to, you were just really being dumb." Chaeyoung lightly snickers. She leans down and presses a kiss on Tzuyu's sweaty forehead.

"Chaeyoung-ah, never in your married life with Tzuyu, let her get mad." Jihyo pleads while soothing her sore right arm.

"Noted."

"Damn Chou Tzuyu, who knew you have such amazing arm strength?" Jeongyeon compliments the youngest, patting and ruffling her hair.

"Chaeyoung does or doesn't. Not exactly sure from what I've seen this morning." Mina, soft-spoken innocent Mina, who has been quiet this whole time, speaks up, remembering the incident from earlier.

"MINA-UNNIE!" The mentioned girl whines. While Tzuyu, who was already red from the alcohol, darkens the red color visible on her cheeks.

They all crack up at the comment and tease Chaeyoung and Tzuyu endlessly.

"Okay okay! We have to move to the next one!" Sana breaks them up, slamming the box on the carpeted floor. They calm down and wait for Sana to continue.

"And ooh, we have Jihyo and Mina who wrote…" She trails off. 

Mina notices that she moves closer to Jihyo beside her, it seemed as they were arguing on what to say, bickering in whispers and pointing at what is written on the paper. They keep on looking back at her and Nayeon and the paper, the tension in the atmosphere thickens as they continue. Then Jihyo clears her throat. 

"We wrote Nayeon, so we lost, sad to say."

"And Jeongyeon and Nayeon wrote Mina so they lost too." Sana adds.

The three nodded understandingly. 

"You just had to be first Chaengie." Jeongyeon cracks a joke, trying to relieve some tension.

"What?! Why me?! Tzuyu is the one who proposed!"

"You were the one who started talking about it, so it makes you both even."

"Whatever you say Jeongyeon-unnie." Tzuyu mumbles from her still weak and flustered state.

"Anyways! What's our punishments?" Nayeon stops the bickering between the three, clapping her hands loudly.

"Well for you and Mina, you guys have to get temporary _tattoos_." Jihyo says nonchalantly.

_Ah._

_Of course it had to be tattoos._

"Jeongyeon has to jump into the pool fully clothed and get recorded dancing to be poster on her account, then Jihyo has to color her hair bright red and make really bad dad jokes throughout the night tomorrow." 

Jihyo groans at the said punishment. Coloring her hair bright red wasn't bad, but making dad jokes during Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's memorable night _as_ the emcee for their reception tomorrow? That's livid and horrifying. 

"Well Jihyo, you know where to go for bad dad jokes." Momo advised the soon to be literal red headed girl. She points at the person beside her, covering it with her the other hand while mouthing _'Yoo Jeongyeon'_. Jihyo returns a whispered _'I know, thank you.'_. While the mentioned had no idea what was happening.

"Does it say that you guys are going to pick the tattoo design?" Nayeon asks, trying to grab the worn out paper from Sana's hand.

The two nods giggling. "You're up for a treat, Im Nayeon." 

She bleated, "No explicit stuff please, it's already a nightmare to have a temporary one. Don't want to add to my parents' list of things to be disappointed about Nayeon, don't we?"

They all return a hum in acknowledgement.

Momo pours vodka shots for all of them and hands it out. 

"Here's to disappointed parents because we're gay." 

"Here's to disappointed parents because we're gay." They all cheer and take the shot.

"Anyways, how about a choco-pie tattoo Nayeon-unnie?" Dahyun suggests, her eyebrows bobbing up and down.

She ponders for a moment, "I'll actually consider it. How about you Mina?" She turns her body to the girl beside her.

Mina stills for a moment as all eyes are on her. She takes a big gulp of her drink, thinking of what design she wants to be inked on her skin.

They wait for a few seconds as the quiet girl thinks.

Mina turns herself to face Chaeyoung, "Well since mine doesn't have restrictions, because I wasn't dumb enough to do that. I want mine to be permanent-"

A series of loud gasps and shocked faces fill up the room at Mina's answer. They stare at her unconsciously, waiting for her to continue.

"Really unnie?" Chaeyoung was the first one to ask, her eyes were shining brightly as if it was the time she'd told her unnies that Tzuyu liked her back. Her dimples were showing and her smile was wide enough to nearly reach her eyes.

Mina smiles softly, "Yeah, when was the last time I did something that was for me right? And it seems symbolic, I want to have that."

"That's what I say!" The younger exclaims, raising her hand for a high five. Mina obliges and softly high fives Chaeyoung, beaming as well.

"So wait, what design Mina?" Jeongyeon asks.

"I wanted Chaeyoung to draw it actually. I wanted like a crane-"

The younger cuts her off, "As in crane for constructions? Buildings type of thing?" She questions genuinely, her neck tilted to the side, looking a little confused and her face a little red from the drinking.

"No no. Crane as in the animal, you know, paper cranes."

"Oh! That seems nice Mina-unnie! I can design one for you." She giggles.

"Thank you, Chaengie."

"That sounds beautiful Mitang!" Momo comments, stuffing her face with the greasy salted peanuts the others got earlier.

"Well! With that out of the way, how about we watch Jeongyeon freeze her ass off?" Jihyo stands up from her place, letting go of the clinging Sana on her side.

Jeongyeon shoots her eyes up to see Jihyo towering over her. "Why now?" She protests. She _tries_ to look cute (keyword: tries) but fails miserably as Jihyo cringes at the sight of the older.

"No that's not going to work on me Jeong. Now get up we have some work to do." Jihyo commands, grabbing Jeongyeon's arms and pulling her to her feet as the others stand up and grab their things.

"Ji, it's cold though." The taller whines, trying to sit back down.

"Jeong stop being a baby, you put your own punishment now own up to it. Momo, Mina, help me with this girl."

Mina and Momo complied. Momo grabs Jeongyeon's legs while Mina helps Jihyo in carrying the upper half of her body.

Never in Mina's life did she think Jeongyeon could be this much of a pain in the ass.

Jeongyeon screeched in surprise by how the three girls could carry her without too much effort. She flails around, making them all unstable and possibly dropping Jeongyeon from 3 feet above the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN I'M GOING TO FALL!" She shouts, still trying to loosen the grip of the three girls holding her.

"Stop moving Jeongyeon-ah, you're going to fall if you keep up with that. Your legs are already heavy enough as it is." Momo complains, threatening to actually drop and lose her hold of Jeongyeon's legs.

"Please drop me then?!"

Jeongyeon regrets wording it that way because the three do as they're told. They literally just let her go and release Jeongyeon. She falls with a hard thump on the carpeted floor, hitting her arm on the wooden bedpost beside it. The girls who were still in the room watching the whole show (Nayeon and Dahyun, the other three already left), burst out laughing as Jeongyeon was in pain.

"You could've at least done it properly!" The now injured girl bleated as she soothes her arm that hit the bedpost.

"Well, you could have worded it better." Mina says in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Clearly, I realized that."

"Good, now let's go, the other girls already left." Jihyo grabs Dahyun's wrist and their coats that were hanging around (some on the chair, on the bed, or hanging properly on a hanger by the entrance). They leave the room, Momo, Nayeon, Mina, and Jeongyeon are the only ones left.

"Good to go?" Nayeon asks the three.

They all nod and hum in return, patting their coat pockets to check if they missed anything and grabbing their own things. Jeongyeon leaving her coat since she was going to jump in the pool anyways and brings the hotel towels at Chaeyoung's suite as an alternative.

"Nayeon-unnie,"

Nayeon turns to see the surprised look between Mina and Jeongyeon who called her. Mina looks down and walks immediately while Jeongyeon's eyes linger a little longer on the spot where Mina used to be standing. Jeongyeon, snapping out of her reverie, faces the eldest, "Uh…"

"Your coat, you forgot it." Mina finishes it for the older, pointing at the said coat left on the chair sitting in front of the vanity.

"Oh, thanks." Nayeon mutters a little softly as she makes her way through again inside the room.

The three girls wait for her to come out (literally; figuratively happened way too long ago and that was… is… something Mina doesn't like talking about). They stand out in the hall with Momo holding the door open and Jeongyeon ready with the hotel keycard for when Nayeon decides to actually leave.

She emerges from the dark and empty room, wearing Jeongyeon's coat instead, which leaves the owner quite confused and tilting her head to the side in question.

"It's comfy." Nayeon answers, unconcerned that she's wearing someone else's coat.

\-------

_Might as well not._

A lot of things happened in the past hour or two. And now she's on half babysitting Nayeon duty.

First, Jeongyeon dived head first into the cold swimming pool, in the middle of the night, 13 degrees (celsius!), fully clothed. She got out, nearly shivering her ass off but still proceeded to dance to a dumb tiktok challenge Dahyun found on her feed. She was then escorted back to her room to change by Momo. 

Second, Sana suggested playing a few rounds of 'Never Have I Ever' which led to a lot of past secrets being revealed.

(There was a time when Dahyun apparently went on a date with a cop, no one knew of this. When Jihyo, before she and Sana got their shit together, had a blind date with someone where they dined and dashed as per the guy's dare to Jihyo. Momo already tried skydiving. Tzuyu actively participated in a fist fight with two women. Jeongyeon drunkenly getting a piercing, which explains the helix piercing she randomly has. Chaeyoung beating 6 feet tall teenagers in basketball. Nayeon used to hold the high score for <i> _'Subway Surfer'_ </i> and deemed it as her biggest achievement. Sana made a few kids cry simultaneously after a misunderstanding with just one word. And Mina had gotten blackout drunk once that she ended up sleeping next to a dumpster)

Third, because the "couple" of rounds (plus intense games of uno) turned into more than they can count on their fingers, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Momo, and Sana (just not as much as the other three) ended up drunk and nearly jumped into the freezing water if it weren't for the others' divine intervention.

The rest of them decided that Jihyo and Sana were going to take the couple back to their suite, while Jeongyeon and Dahyun (who despite taking a lot of shots from the game, because of course secretive girl Kim Dahyun experienced a lot of things no one knew, was still stable and standing) takes Momo back to her own room as well. As per Nayeon, she was a bit more tipsy than Dahyun, though she can still stand on her own and somewhat walk a straight line, her little giggles and playful energy jumps right out when she drinks a bit and they can't have four children running around because of her antics. So she's left with Mina, who is nowhere to be found.

"Mina-yah." Nayeon calls out in a sing-song tone.

"Mina-yaaaaaah," She repeats. "Where are you?"

She wasn't actually walking around looking for the missing girl and just sat by the pool, her feet dangling on the water below her as she splashed it playfully. Her reflection is seen despite it being dark out.

She spots her by the bar, brows furrowed as she cranes her neck in every direction as if she was looking for someone in a crowd. Nayeon stands up, her wet feet touching the cold stone as she gets her shoes and wears it all the while walking up to the girl she has been looking for.

"You look rather _intimidating_ with that small pet _tiger_ of yours." Nayeon greets Mina playfully, reaching for the small statue beside her.

"What? Oh- wait where have you been?" Mina stutters, facing Nayeon who was playing with the statue.

"Where have _you_ been?" Nayeon turns to her, her words a little bit slurring as she pokes Mina's chest.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to get you water? You even thought I was Jeong-"

"Jeongyeon! Where is she as well?"

"She and Dahyun-ah took care of Momoring, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" She trails off, looking at the distance as the bottle of water that Mina got for her arrives.

Mina puts the bottle of water on her hands, "Here drink, you need to sober up."

"But I want tteokbokki and ramyun." The older whines.

"Nayeon-unnie, you have to sober up though." Mina reasons with her, opening up the bottle and placing it near her lips. "At least drink a little bit then we'll go get ramyun and tteokbokki at the hotel store or whatever, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu must want some too."

"Fiiiiine." She says defeatedly and drinks half of the bottle.

"Now let's go." 

"Thank you." Mina grabs the bottle from her, in case she spills on herself.

They start walking side by side to the hotel store, not bothered that they're going to get overpriced packaged food just to satisfy their hunger. The breeze was colder at night, they weren't even sure how Jeongyeon survived the freezing water with the arctic weather.

Nayeon then suddenly loops her arm on Mina's.

"Is this okay?" She asks, her tone different from her playful one earlier as she shivers and pulls her coat tighter as the wind blows to their direction harder.

Mina then grabs the hand warmers she's been keeping in her pocket and hands it to the older. "I'm guessing Jeongyeon still doesn't keep hand warmers?" She asks, rubbing their hands together.

Nayeon nods, moving closer to Mina.

They walk silently until they reach the store, warming their freezing bodies from the cold. They take a few cups of overpriced shin ramyun and bottles of pocari sweat for everyone. They can't complain about the overpriced goods if they're going in there nearly 2 in the morning and causing a ruckus at the poolside earlier. So, they just let it be and pay for it and leave.

"When are you going to get the tattoo?" Nayeon asks suddenly.

"Probably after their honeymoon, don't really want to nag Chaeyoung during it just for the design."

"Can I come with? Like lets get it together?" She boldly asks the younger.

It takes Mina a few minutes to process the older's words and nod hesitantly. "Sure, if that's what you want."

Nayeon hums as they continue to walk down the gravel path. The cold of the night embraces them which makes Nayeon hold onto Mina again.

"This feels so familiar it's funny." Nayeon scoffs, still holding onto Mina for warmth.

"It actually is. I remember you'd still stumble everywhere when we would go on convenience store runs to prevent a hangover."

"Or or, that time when I punched that random dude when we were on our 1 day road trip because he got the last pack of gummy bears even though I grabbed it first."

They share a laugh as they reminisce over the past. 

The two reach the lobby of the resort and Nayeon stills. Mina takes notice and asks, "Hey are you okay?"

Nayeon turns to the younger with sad stricken eyes. "Mina about that roadtrip, I just want to say I'm sorry for that night."

"Nayeon-unnie, I already told you I-"

"Mina! Nayeon!"

The mentioned two turn to see the panicking Jeongyeon with calm Dahyun trailing behind her.

"Jeong-"

"Love-"

Nayeon slips up and stiffens.

"Uh…" Nayeon looks around awkwardly. 

"Mina-unnie," Dahyun starts, "Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's looking for you. They said they wanted ramyun." She says walking to Mina and grabbing her arm.

"Don't worry I have some here." Mina brings her hand up filled with goodies.

"Jeongyeon-ah, Nayeon-unnie isn't sober yet and wanted to eat whatever she put in her bag earlier so don't let her sleep yet okay?" Mina instructs the taller, pointing at the separate plastic bag Nayeon has on her hand.

"That's noted. Sorry I was just worried that both of you were nowhere to be found and Nayeon wasn't in our room. I thought something happened to you guys." Jeongyeon says sheepishly, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and the plastic bag she's holding.

"Ah yeah, she kinda got hungry and I thought I should get some for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu as well since they both always eat a few things before sleeping. There's a bottle of pocari sweat for all of you as well so pass some for the others."

"Got it. We'll get going?" Jeongyeon points to the other end of the hall with a different elevator. Nayeon beside her is still a little bit stiff but snaps out of reverie as Jeongyeon shakes their hand.

"Yep, I have two people to tend to as well. Have a great night you two, see you tomorrow." Mina waves and walks away the opposite direction with Dahyun following closely behind.

"Bye unnies!" She shouts a little too loudly but thankfully no one was fazed by it and they leave.

The couple waves and leaves for their room as well.

\-------

The wedding was breathtaking, well, the venue was. But the whole event went painstakingly smooth, no crashers, no random relative fights, nothing went wrong. Maybe a few tears here and there, makeup smudging, and not so silent crying courtesy of a very emotional Sana and Dahyun. Other than that it was beautiful. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu can finally call each other as their wife without having to explain the situation.

At the end of the wedding when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu walk down the main aisle (they wanted to have two for them to walk on so that both of them can have the 'first look' at the same time, it was cute really), Jeongyeon leaves Dahyun's side and walks up to Mina.

"Mina-yah, can you follow me please?" She asks nervously. She glances at Nayeon, who was beside Mina at the time, before back to the younger.

"Uh, yeah sure." Mina hesitates and goes along, walking out with Jeongyeon who was fiddling with something small in her pocket. 

Mina notices that it appeared to take the shape of a box.

Nayeon looks at them weirdly, not knowing what was going on but decides to drag Dahyun instead of questioning whatever the two had going on.

\-------

Everyone is at the reception now, having a good time. The bridesmaids already gave their speeches for the two individuals. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu already had their dance to the sound of Dahyun's piano playing that she specially prepared for the two. There were a few games played that involved a few chaotic moments, such as when Wonpil and Brian nearly tackled each other to the ground for a game of musical chairs, which led to the others crashing on the ground. And of course, Jihyo's terrible dad jokes (thanks to Jeongyeon's whole list of it) kept the night going and the guests entertained despite Jihyo cringing at herself.

Then, the real party started.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu didn't want to bore their guests so they went all out with hiring a DJ, an LED dance floor was installed for their sake, and an open bar with a long list of cocktails Mina doesn't know but decides to drink instead.

She was on the third drink on her list when someone sat down beside her.

"Happy late Valentine's day to my supposed amazing wedding date." Jackson greets, sipping a drink of his own.

"How _generous_ of you oppa." Mina says sarcastically, rolling her eyes and finishes her drink.

She stands up with Jackson following behind her to the open bar to get the fourth drink on the list.

"So, what's up with you and your sudden desire to drink tonight? Don't you have an early flight tomorrow?" Jackson asks, leaning on the bar counter as Mina orders two of the fourth drink, one for her and one for Jackson.

"Nothing, just wanted to let loose." She answers cheaply.

"Really? How cheap are your lies nowadays Mina-yah?"

She shrugs, grabbing the glass of bourbon sour and hands the other to Jackson.

"This is about Na-"

"Oppa!" Mina chastises the older.

He smirks in return and takes a sip of the drink Mina gave him. His face scrunches up at taste, "How are you drinking this?"

"That's what you get for even mentioning it. And it's apparently ginger grapefruit bourbon sour, I like grapefruit."

Jackson tilts his head, never did Mina ever mention that she likes grapefruit, nor did he ever see her eat one. But he drops it nonetheless, focusing on the more pressing matter.

"So it is about her?" He pushes it.

"Oppa!" She repeats.

"I'm just trying to help out a friend here!" He defensively says, putting his arms up in mock surrender.

"Yeah but still, I-"

"Mina-noona! Jackson-hyung!" A guy interrupts them.

"Chanie!" Jackson greets, thrilled at the sight of the younger.

Behind Bang Chan was Sana, who was following him with an empty glass on her hand.

"Oppa, Mina, what are you guys doing here?" Sana addresses the two. Waving her hand above her head to catch the attention of the bartender and ordering another drink.

"Mina here seems to be troubled." Jackson pokes fun at the younger.

"Is it about Nayeon-noona?" Bang Chan asks casually.

"Chanie, did you really just-" 

"Ooh was I not supposed to say that?"

"No I think you just hit all the nerves Chan, you're fine." Sana reassures him with a small pat on his shoulder.

"Really Sana? For once I thought you'd side with me."

"No honey, you actually need to face that woman now."

"You know what Jeongyeon's planning right?" Jackson asks, nudging Mina on the shoulder.

"Yeah and I don't think there will be another time when you can, noona. Not when you keep on running away and not when Jeongyeon-noona finally pushes through with her plan." Bang Chan adds, looking over to Mina, his eyes filled with concern.

Mina lets out a long exasperated sigh and nods as she looks over to Nayeon and Jeongyeon's direction, who were having the time of their life with Dahyun and Jihyo.

"Wouldn't it be better if I don't?" Mina says, still staring over at the couple.

"Then leave you with no closure or whatever? It wouldn't." Jackson counters her, ordering another drink for the four of them.

"But look at how happy they are, it's as if they never left the honeymoon stage of their relationship." She points to the two, who were now just laughing their guts out as Jeongyeon whispered something.

It's the eyes. The way Nayeon's eyes were shining ever so brightly as she looks at Jeongyeon with awe. The way she laughs with no restrictions and her bunny teeth coming into full view, as if she wasn't insecure about it back then. It's the fact that Jeongyeon makes her feel so comfortable and free when they're together. 

"Minari," Sana catches her attention, holding her head to face her. "It's only going to ruin them if your intention is to ruin them. Is that your intention?"

Mina holds onto Sana's wrist and looks down. "No…" She trails off quietly.

"Then it's okay if you talk to her about it noona. How are you going to move on if you regret a lot of things and have things to say, right?" Bang Chan rubs her right arm.

"Go do it Mina-yah. I don't think we can bear seeing you in a lot of pain again." Jackson encourages her as Sana lets her go. He hands her a drink and pats her back in a supportive manner.

"You know it yeah? Everything?" Sana questions, forcing out a smile.

Mina bobs her head up and down softly, "I figured last night when you asked her. It took a few seconds but it clicked just before the door opened, what you meant. Besides she told me earlier after the wedding." She pauses, "It's about time to be honest, they're crazy for each other."

The three let out a deep exhale and nod. They're all delighted for the couple, really. But seeing Mina like that? Pushing back everything just for the sake of someone? They're tired of witnessing it, 6 long years of the cycle repeating and it's about time they stop that cycle again.

"Can I at least drink something harder than this mojito if I'm going to do it?"

"Nope, you need to stay sober if you want to." Sana says, taking away the glass from her. "Bang Chan, finish the drink."

"But noona, I don't like mojitos. Give it to Jackson-hyung." The youngest complains, pushing the glass towards Jackson.

"No let Mina drink, she needs the courage."

"Oppa, I thought you'd be on my side!" Sana whines, hitting Jackson's arm. Jackson retaliates by putting out his tongue, pushing the glass back to Sana.

"Mina needs to drink more if she's going to talk you know."

"Don't listen to him Minari, let's just go dance and let loose." Sana grabs her wrist, tugging her away from the bar.

Mina immediately shakes her head, "I'm too tired, the heels are killing me."

"Are you sure?" Bang Chan asks, as he fixes his blazer and puts down the glass of mojito Sana gave him.

"Yes, go enjoy. Don't let me hinder you from having fun." Mina waves them off frantically. Pushing them in the other direction.

"Fine. No drinking hard drinks Mina-yah!" Sana reminds her, walking with Bang Chan to the dance floor.

"Not making promises Sattang!"

Sana rolls her eyes and walks away. Mina then turns to Jackson who was still beside her, finishing the last drink he ordered.

"You." She pokes his chest, "You're not joining them?"

"I will. I just wanted to stay and tell you that even though all of us are friends here, it's okay if you take a break from her and you run to us, okay?" He smiles, giving Mina a side hug and ruffling a bit of her hair, careful not to ruin it.

"I know, but I think I can handle it for now."

"Okay," He says walking away. "Oh! And also, I really love your suit, you look gorgeous!" He adds, fully turning back and catching up with the others.

Mina lets out a light laugh, "Thanks oppa!" She shouts over the music.

She watches them all go dance together. It's as if they were back in college, attending one of those organization house parties and celebrating whatever there is to celebrate.

She spots Jihyo with Sana, who was trying to be seductive with her moves all of a sudden. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who were cheerfully entertaining everyone. Then Dahyun who was making everyone laugh with her famous eagle dance (if she made everyone weep with her piano piece earlier, she surely made up for it with whatever she's doing right now). Jeongyeon was nowhere to be found. Momo seems to be flirting with some girl. And then, she finally spots Nayeon who was dragging everyone with her.

It's been a long time since Mina has seen Nayeon going _this_ wild at a party. Well, seen her really, but this was a different case. Nayeon letting loose is something rare to see. She never lets herself get blackout drunk. Never lets herself dance like there's no tomorrow on the dance floor. Never goes home with someone. Never even had a hangover. So seeing Nayeon drink at least four tequila shots in a row and drag half of their friends to the dancefloor? It was something new. But it makes Mina happy because, when was the last time Nayeon looked and was this free about herself?

(She knows exactly when but chooses not to answer).

Mina smiles to herself and nurses her drink while half listening to a few of the stories a guest was telling her at the bar. She couldn't really hear him, which was a win-lose situation, due to how loud the speakers were and how the bass was bursting through the walls. She would just smile and reply with a _"really?"_ in return, she just hopes that the last thing the guest said was somewhere related to that. 

She doesn't know if she regrets leaving her friends' side and sat at the open bar but settles for this for now, it's better than being in a crowd with bodies pushing against her despite the said bodies being her friends. She didn't want to risk ruining her somewhat expensive suit by flying martinis and vodka.

As the rave party songs die down and the song turns into something slow for waltzing. It was later on to the night where the songs have been switching from college frat house party (not that Mina knew how frat parties happen) to fancy dinner ball songs, so this was nothing new.

The crowd dissipates. Leaving only a couple of people to dance with their partners. 

Mina spots Nayeon, who is about to leave the floor with Dahyun trailing behind her and leaving four of their friends behind dancing with their partners. She immediately chugs her drink and excuses herself from the gentleman that has been entertaining her for the past 15 minutes and makes her way to Nayeon, heels clicking on the wooden floor. She stops in front of the said girl, with Dahyun nodding understandingly and leaving them.

"May I have this dance?" She asks Nayeon, offering her hand and bowing slightly.

Nayeon chuckles at the gesture and takes her hand. "Of course."

Mina leads their way out of the dance floor, confusing Nayeon in the process.

"Mina-yah, where are we going? The dance floor is over there?" She scoffs, a little bit skeptical over what Mina is doing.

"I know, I just think there's a better place. And don't worry about Jeongyeon, I asked for permission from her."

As if Jeongyeon was like _Janet_ from _'The Good Place'_ , she appeared at the mere mention of her name. She was about to greet Mina but sees her girlfriend getting dragged from behind. She side steps and frees the way for them and nods off to Mina, giving her a knowing look and smile.

They end up outside by the balcony, underneath the moonlit evening. The cool breeze immediately touched their skin and the loud music booming through the speakers were muffled by the windows and walls.

"Why here?" Was the first question Nayeon asked, she let go of Mina's hand, turning and looking around for the view.

Mina shrugs, putting her hand in her pants' pockets. "I wanted somewhere quiet and less crowded. Plus the stars are out, it looks really beautiful."

"It does."

They stay quiet for a while, taking in the view that looks spectacular under the night sky. Despite the lights polluting the area, the stars are out, tons of them. Some forming constellations and others twinkling with all their might.

Nayeon breaks the silence, shifting her body to face Mina and offers her hand the same way. "Let's have that overdue dance, shall we?" 

Mina lets out a small quiet laugh and takes it. She grabs Nayeon's other hand, wrapping it around her neck. "You think I'd let you hold my waist?" She jokes.

"Well, I tried at least."

They start swaying to the muffled music from inside the venue, Nayeon humming along to whatever song was playing to keep in track of the rhythm.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to bring my old ipod and my earphones today."

Nayeon playfully hits her shoulder, "What do you mean sorry? It's completely fine! Besides I like this silent dance we're having." She reassures Mina.

Mina laughs as she plays with the small rough hem of Nayeon's dress by the waist. She fiddles with it for a few minutes, thinking of what to say to the older. If she was honest, she doesn't know why she did this. She could've done a normal thing to do and just straight up talk to Nayeon, without the dancing part and the small silence they both share a lot the past two days. A lot of things changed, this was one of them.

The older trips on her own dress, promptly stumbling a bit as Mina catches her. They both share a good laugh over what her clumsy self just did and continue like nothing had happened.

"Sorry, I haven't really practiced slow dancing while wearing heels with a long ass dress." She smiles sheepishly.

The younger clicks her tongue, "It's nothing, it's been a long time since we last did this as well so you're good."

"It has been a long time, when was the last time we did this?" 

Nayeon ponders as Mina stays silent, thinking if she should say when exactly did they last do this intimate moment together.

"The day you left." She bitterly says, not knowing if she regrets mentioning it.

Nayeon stops her movements at the words thrown by Mina. Her face turning a little pale underneath the makeup and hands turning cold and trembling at the back of Mina's neck. She was about to let go when the other catches her wrists, holding it and letting it stay there. She obliges and lets her arms stay wrapped around Mina's neck.

"Mina, I-"

"It's okay Nayeonie," Mina's voice cracked against the nickname. "That was 6 years ago. I've long forgiven you then." She forces out a smile.

Mina remembers that day clearly as if it had happened a day or two ago. No one had expected it to happen, but she blames herself for everything. It was one decision and everything came crashing down

*******

_It was still winter that day, their college graduation was in a week and they've just been living their best life. Mina had gotten her driver's license a few weeks back and has been driving for her and Nayeon for a while now, then she proposed a short 1 day road trip the weekend before graduation._

_They had just gotten back and it was around 1 am in the morning when Mina parked in front of their house._

_"This is you." Mina says, placing her hand on top of Nayeon's thigh._

_"But I don't want to leave yet." She whines, pouting and holding Mina's soft hand._

_"Baby, it's 1 am. Your parents are going to get mad with how late you've been getting home."_

_"I know that, but a 1 day road trip isn't enough time to spend with you"_

_"I promise, in the future we're going to go on a month's worth when we've both settled, yeah?"_

_"Fine."_

_Mina grins at the sight of her girlfriend whining. She kisses the hand she was holding which deepens Nayeon's pout._

_"Only there?"_

_"I think so, there's always one more for tomorrow." She teases, her smile widening._

_"Yah! Minaring!" Nayeon prolongs her name, still trying her best to keep up the pouty sad look of hers._

_The younger chuckles and leans in for a kiss. Nayeon's right hand cups her cheek while the other rests at her nape, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. It takes Mina by surprise, a moan eliciting from the back of her throat. Nayeon was never the one to initiate these when in public, but she gladly accepts it if it means having to spend more time with her girlfriend._

_Mina breaks off first, avoiding the kiss into becoming a little more heated than intended._

_"Wait, one more." Nayeon says, leaning in for a quick peck._

_"Really wanting it today, don't you?"_

_"Can't help it, I love you too much and your romantic ass."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Of course you do. Which is why, we're getting out of this car, plug in your earphones and dance to whatever song is playing." Nayeon announced, removing her seatbelt and getting out of the car._

_"Wait what, Babe! Nayeon!" Mina shouts with her tiny voice, which was completely ignored by the older as she slams the door on her face._

_She watches Nayeon outside the window with nothing but just a one layer jacket, skipping to the front of the car. The headlights were shining on her and her speechless beauty._

_Mina opens the door and shouts, "Nayeonie! You need to go home!"_

_"Just one dance please?" Nayeon runs over to Mina. "Please? You know we can't end our date without a dance." She purses her lips together in a pout._

_The younger one thinks about it for a moment. It's too late at night, different from the other dates they already had and she can't risk getting caught by Nayeon's parents._

_As Nayeon's face deepens, Mina gives in and grabs her ipod and jacket. She steps out of the car while Nayeon pulls her in front of the headlights._

_Mina puts the jacket over Nayeon, which leaves the other dumbfounded._

_"Because you were shivering already. There's a hand warmer in the pocket if you need it." She explains._

_Nayeon puts on the jacket properly. It was Mina's favorite zip up hoodie and it had her surprisingly sweet scent stuck to it. Mina hands her an earbud and places her hands on the older's waist, while Nayeon entraps her by wrapping her arms tighter on Mina's neck._

_"This is nice, isn't it?" Nayeon asks quietly as she leans her forehead onto Mina's, closing her eyes in the process._

_Mina hums at the touch and intimate moment they're having. "It's kind of cold though." She admits._

_"Here, wait a second." The older lets go and grabs the hand warmers from the jacket given to her. She immediately wraps her arms again on Mina's neck, pressing the warmer onto her nape. "Better?"_

_Mina nods, "Thank you."_

_They stay quiet for a while as they sway to the song that was randomly played on Mina and Nayeon's playlist. Dancing under the stars, witnessing their, Mina hopes, is one of many dances together._

_"I remember the first time we did this, you couldn't waltz properly." Nayeon jokingly says, nuzzling their noses._

_"Well, it's not like they teach slow dancing in ballet." Mina retorts._

_"Yeah but it's just so funny to imagine a ballerina not knowing how to slow dance with their crush." She laughs quite loudly, it's Mina's favorite sound, especially when she's the reason why it's made._

_"Shut up." Mina, who was blushing deep red from embarrassment, taps Nayeon's sides making her squirm at the touch._

_"HEY NO STOP THAT!"_

_Mina was tickling her now but still had her other arm strongly wrapped on Nayeon's waist to keep her in place._

_"Make me."_

_Mina knew what Nayeon was going to do when she teased the older._

_Mina is then hit with the grapefruit smell of Nayeon's lip balm, humming to the familiar scent. Nayeon had immediately grabbed her face and crashed their lips together after Mina teased her, bumping their nose in the process which made them smile into the kiss. It was sweet and soft unlike the one earlier in the car which was filled with hunger and passion._

_Their little bubble bursts as a deep voice interrupts them._

_"Im Nayeon."_

_Mina hoped a little too late._

_Nayeon and Mina jump away from each other, their earbuds left hanging._

_They knew exactly who that voice belonged to._

_"Dad, I-"_

_"Inside. Now." He commands her._

_Nayeon walks up to him, her hands lingering a little longer on Mina's hand before letting go. She leaves Mina standing in the middle of the road looking like a thief caught in the act._

_"To think that I even told your mom and defended how Myoui Mina is just a friend of yours." He says, scoffing in disbelief._

_"It makes sense now, why you keep on coming home late." He turns to Mina, arms crossed. "Myoui, don't come back here. Understood?"_

_"Sir I just-" Mina stutters, reaching out and taking a step forward._

_"Is this understood?" He asks again._

_She takes two steps back, glancing at Nayeon who was cowering behind him._

_Mina nods, "Yes Sir."_

_"Good, now go home. Your parents are probably worried that you're gone at this time of the day." He says closing the gate._

_Mina catches Nayeon's eyes as the gate is closing._

_The older whispers for her to hear, "I love you." Her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She was about to say it back but the gate shut fully. Leaving her in complete silence with the engine of the car still on._

_And with that quick little "I love you", everything began to change._

_She walks back and gets in her car, staying there seated in stillness. The song playing from her earbuds muffled by her thoughts. She takes a look around, trying to process the words thrown at her. She spots the paper crane left on the dashboard. It was Nayeon's little project throughout the whole ride, learning how to make one while Mina verbally instructed her. Mina shakes her head as she grabs and holds it delicately on her hand, staring at it as if it's the most precious thing in the world._

_Because it is._

_Mina takes one last look at the house, the lights in Nayeon's bedroom still open. She waited for a bit, thinking Nayeon would go to the window and say something but nothing comes and she leaves._

_Mina never saw Nayeon after that day. And if she did the older girl will always be in a hurry and a mess, purposely avoiding the younger. She tried to approach her, once, twice, many times before the graduation. Then she heard the news that Nayeon had moved out of Seoul with her family. No one knew why, just a select few knew where she was but that's it. So she gave up._

_Mina had just wanted to say it back. Tell her that she loves her as well. Hold onto her one last time._

_She just wanted Nayeon to hear her say I love you back._

_If only she held onto her hand a little tighter, a little longer._

*******

"It's okay," Mina's voice cracks. "It was my fault after all."

"No, no it isn't." Nayeon protests, hugging Mina and placing her head onto the younger's shoulder.

"Mina I did a lot of things and I'm s-"

"Nayeon-unnie, how many times do I have to say-"

"Can you please let me finish first?" Nayeon pleads frustratingly, she unwraps her arms from Mina's neck and grips onto her suit jacket tightly.

Mina nods, rubbing her back in return for her to continue.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I shouldn't have just let my dad control me right then and there. I should've stayed and reached out to you."

She pauses. Mina feels a warm patch forming on her shoulder.

"I should've told you first about Jeong and not you just finding out so suddenly 3 years ago, I-"

"Don't worry about that Nayeonie. Jeongyeon-ah told me about it before that dinner."

Nayeon pulls back, her eyes filled with tears. "What?"

Mina smiles warmly, "Jeongyeon already told me way before you guys even got together. Hell she even asked me if she could ask you out. I told her to go for it. Multiple times actually."

Her eyes glistened under the moonlight as the words fell out, but she held the tears back with everything she could. If she were being a bit more honest, she wanted to tell Jeongyeon no, but after hearing the news that Nayeon's parents had started to become more open-minded with Nayeon's sexuality? Who was she to take Nayeon's second shot at loving someone freely?

"Mina-yah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm-"

"Hey, hey. Nayeonie look at me." Mina pulls back from their hug, holding Nayeon's face. Nayeon forces her eyes shut, avoiding Mina's gaze.

"Nayeon, look at me please." She pleads again, wiping Nayeon's tears away with her thumb.

Nayeon slowly opens her eyes, her tears still falling like a stream. Mina stares at the older, a small smile forcing its way out.

"I- I've long forgiven you, okay? You're not the only one at fault here, for the fall of our relationship. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I didn't try hard enough. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for your parents. I'm sorry I didn't fight and if Jeongyeon is the one who can fight for you, then so be it. You deserve someone who can. Not someone who was and is a coward." She deeply inhales, holding her tears back from free flowing. She needed to be the strong one between the two if she wanted to finally let go.

Nayeon buries her head into Mina's shoulder again, crying harder if it was possible. Mina gently lays her hand on Nayeon's head, stroking her hair in a soothing manner to calm the older down.

Nayeon quietly whispers, "I love you. I love you. Please take me back."

Mina scoffs then chuckles bitterly. "That's unfair Nayeon, you can't say that."

"No, I can and I still love you Mina, please." She pulls back.

"No you don't."

"You don't know how I feel! You can't say that!" Nayeon protests, hitting her chest.

"I do and I know you don't feel the same way anymore. And I know that I don't love you that way any longer."

Mina lies. If she can and could, she would've said something else. But no, she didn't want to ruin it. She didn't want to take Nayeon back. Not when she can't even forgive herself. Not when Nayeon seems so free and living the best life she can.

"That's unfair Mina-yah!"

"You're being unfair Nayeon. You can't say that when you have someone inside that reception hall loving you more than I ever did."

"You can't just declare how I feel about you. How sure are you?!"

Mina sighs at the protests, "Nayeon. Look at me in the eyes and tell me you still love me."

The older girl wipes her tears and holds onto Mina's face and does what she's told.

Mina then sees it. She sees what she's been looking for this whole time.

_Dead Stars._

Nayeon doesn't feel the same way anymore.

"You love me like a friend Nayeon-ah. You look at me the same way you look at Jihyo and the others-" She pauses. " _I- I'm not the sun anymore_. It's not me." Her voice cracks, trying to get the sentence out.

Nayeon then breaks down right then and there. Her hands fall to Mina's sides, holding onto her wrists. Mina takes it and holds onto it.

"Don't blame yourself for moving on and finding someone who's better, someone who brings you more joy, and if that happens to be Jeongyeon then I'm glad that it's her. That it's someone who I trust more than anything in the world, I've long accepted that."

She gulps.

"Me not moving on? That's on me now, that's me living in regret. Don't blame yourself for something inevitable, okay?"

"...okay." Nayeon defeatedly says with her raspy voice, looking down.

"It's your turn to accept that fact now Nayeon. You're being unfair to Jeongyeon by saying these things to me and I can't let one of my best friends get her heartbroken because of me."

"But what about you? You got your heart broken too." Nayeon quietly rubs her thumb up and down on Mina's hand.

"I told you, that's on me. I gave up just like that on us, that's my fault. I'm sorry." The younger runs her thumb over Nayeon's ring finger.

_We could've won that stupid bet and not get tattoos._

Nayeon inhales sharply and lets out a deep exhale.

"You're okay Mina. I've long forgiven you as well, I just didn't know if you did the same." Nayeon says in between her sniffles, wiping her tears with one hand while the other holds on tightly to Mina's hand.

"I could've told you long ago, but I kept on running so I'm sorry too."

"That's okay. We're okay, right?"

Mina nods, "We are." She sends her a reassuring smile.

They stand there in silence as Nayeon tries to compose herself. Stopping all the tears from falling again. Mina has been holding hers back this whole time as she watches Nayeon break down, they both can't be a crying mess right now.

"Tell me," Mina starts, still holding onto Nayeon's left hand. "Did you try?" She asks.

"Yeah… yeah I did. So hard." Nayeon answers, still sniffling.

Mina hums in return. _At least she did._

"Tell me about Jeong then, does she make you happy?"

"Mina, I can't-"

"Just answer me please, Nayeon-unnie." She cuts her off despite the protest.

Nayeon hesitates for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, more than anything in the world. God, she never runs out of things to talk about and make me laugh about. It gets really overwhelming but I love it still." Her lips curl into a smile as she tells a story.

"Okay then." Mina grins, tight-lipped but nonetheless grinning at the shorter girl in front of her. "Promise me one thing okay?"

Nayeon tilts her head in curiosity, squeezing Mina's hand to signal for her to continue. The taller girl takes a deep breath, steadying her composure and breathing.

"When the opportunity rises, say yes. For you and for me please."

Nayeon stares at her, mouth agape, not knowing the meaning behind what she's saying. She scoffs nervously, "Is this your way of asking me to run away with you?" She jokingly says.

Mina snickers, "No, I'm not implying that nor am I the opportunity." 

She runs her thumb again over Nayeon's ring finger.

_It's someone named Yoo Jeongyeon._

"Just promise me you'll say yes? Even at the expense of someone else's happiness. Be a little selfish this time and live with no restrictions, okay?"

The older girl nods her head anxiously, "Why does this sound like a goodbye, you're not leaving are you?"

She shakes her head with a smile, "No, no. I could never do that again. I'll still be here, just not the way we both thought would happen." Mina pauses, "But I do need some time for myself for a little while."

"Yeah, I get it." Nayeon says, her grip on Mina's hand slowly loosening as she forces out a tight-lipped smile. "I'll see you soon though right? We're going to get that tattoo?" She brings out her pinky finger.

Mina takes it and wraps her own with Nayeon's. "Of course, that's a promise."

_Or if Jeongyeon decides to go first, maybe at your engagement party._

She chuckles quietly and bitterly at the thought that she lost the same bet twice in a row. That her and Nayeon won't be getting married first or second.

"We should head in, it's getting quite cold and the others are probably looking for us now." Mina lets go of her pinky finger.

Nayeon nods, "Before we head back in though I just wanted to say, I love you more than ever, please stay safe while you take your time."

Mina lets her hands linger on Nayeon's for a while, holding it loosely as she presses a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"I love you too. Stay safe please. I'll see you soon after this."

_Thank you for loving me. I'm so happy for you. I'll be here when you need me._

She lets go.

\--------------

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it through my 14k+ fic!. Sorry it got too long than I expected but thank you so much! For reading and staying.
> 
> That's it for now, thank you again! Criticism is welcome :))
> 
> Twitter: @minariskywiggi  
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/rocketzap


End file.
